Division
Division Tech Division Tech is a feature that is controlled only by the leader of the division. The leader can select what tech to buy with division tech points (not to be confused with division store points). This tech is applied to ALL members in the division. Currently, there are only three tech choices: * Daily Reishi * Bonuses on division fortune bags * Bonuses on worshipping/being worshipped Chinese version exclusive tech: * Daily Puzzle Pieces * Daily Potions Division Lucky Bag Division Lucky Bag is a feature in the division made to boost the division. Each fortune bag gives unique benefits. Fortune bags can be claimed by other members in the division. The higher the fortune bag tier, the higher the benefits are, and the more people can claim the bag as well. * Fortune Bag I (190 Magatamas) *# 50 STA to buyer *# 150 Contribution Points *# 30 Division EXP *# 500 Tech Points *# 5 STA for each player who claims the fortune bag within 10 hours (10 players maxed) * Fortune Bag II (950 Magatamas) *# 75 STA to buyer *# 500 Contribution Points *# 50 Division EXP *# 1000 Tech Points *# 5 STA for each player who claims the fortune bag within 12 hours (20 players maxed) * Fortune Bag III (3694 Magatamas) *# 100 STA to buyer *# 1000 Contribution Points *# 400 Division EXP *# 4000 Tech Points *# 5 STA for each player who claims fortune bag within 15 hours (30 players max) * Fortune Bag IV (8444 Magatamas) *# 150 STA to buyer *# 2000 Contribution Points *# 1000 Division EXP *# 10000 Tech Points *# 5 STA for each player who claims fortune bag within 24 hours (40 players max) Division Store Division Store '''is an in game shop usable only by division members. The division store sells a variety of items, but has items that can only be bought exclusively from that store: * Jushiro Ukitake and Sogyo no Kotowari (Zanpakuto) Chinese version exclusive division store items: * Tessai Tsukabishi and his weapon * Rojuro Otoribashi and Golden Rose (weapon) Division Boss '''Division Boss is a group PVE game mode exclusive to division members only. Members of a division must work together to defeat the division bosses. Each division member is given two chances to fight a division boss daily. Each division boss dungeon instance is open for 10 days. The boss progress meter resets to 0% if players fail to clear the dungeon within the 10 days. You must clear all weaker division bosses to be able to unlock stronger ones. Multiple boss dungeons can be opened simultaneously There are various ways to gain division store points from the division boss: * Fighting the division boss * Defeating the division boss * Being top five in damage dealt to division boss There are currently 3 bosses available: * White Ichigo * Zangetsu * Genryusai Yamamoto Chinese version exclusive bosses: * Dark Rukia * Hogyoku Aizen * Young Tenza Zangetsu * Bankai Yamamoto * Muken Aizen * True Bankai Ichigo Note that you cannot fight the division bosses until you have been in the division for 24 hours. Division Assist Division Assist is another feature in the division that allows you to assist other players. You can assign one character into the division assist list. That character can be used as a support instead of one of the player's own characters. You can only use another division member's character if the following requirements are met: * You are within FIVE levels of the other member * You are using the same character as a primary/support Giving a character to assist also generates Reishi overtime that can be claimed. The stronger the character, the more reishi is generated. You can collect the Reishi generated as early as 30 minutes prior to giving a character to assist. Reishi generation stacks up to three million - after that reishi generation will be halted. Division Worship Division Worship is another function within the division that gives benefits to both the worshiper and the worshiped. Worshipers can worship five times a day, which gives them STA and contribution points. The worshiped receive contribution points and STA based on the amount of people who worshiped you. You can only worship players higher then you.